Daryl Reaugh
Daryl Reaugh (born February 13, 1965 in Prince George, British Columbia), is a retired professional ice hockey goaltender, now a color commentator for the Dallas Stars of the NHL, The NHL on Versus and Hockey Night in Canada. With his exaggerated facial features, including his large chin and forehead, Daryl is sometimes referred to as a "Caricature of a Man". Biography Playing career Reaugh played for the Kamloops Blazers of the Western Hockey League where he was an All-Star goaltender. In the 1984 NHL Entry Draft the Edmonton Oilers selected Reaugh with the 42nd pick, ahead of prominent players such as Patrick Roy (51st), Luc Robitaille (171st), and Brett Hull (117th). He played a handful of games with the Oilers, but spent the majority of his six years in the organization in the American Hockey League. He does have a Stanley Cup ring, and is on the 1988 Edmonton Oilers team pictures, but Edmonton chose not to include his name on the Cup, even though he dressed for 60 regular season games, playing only 6 of them. Played in Finland's SM-liiga in 1988–89 season. He joined the Hartford Whalers in 1990 and played over 1000 minutes, posting a 7–7–1 record and a 3.15 goals against average. His season was cut short after an injury sustained in his 20th appearance. While playing a puck in net, a skate from one of the other players on the ice ran over Reaugh's glove, severely cutting his hand. A hamstring injury would make the 1993–94 season with the Dayton Bombers of the ECHL his last, cutting his promising career short at the age of 28. Broadcasting Prior to his work with the Stars, Reaugh first appeared as a regular in 1991 on the American Hockey League-produced weekly series Rinkside, partnered with fellow goaltender Jim Ralph, and was also a color commentator for the Hartford Whalers during the 1995–96 NHL season. Reaugh has also done work with ABC, ESPN, Fox, Versus, and NBC broadcasts of regular season and playoff NHL games, and provided the color commentary in the EA Sports video games NHL '98 and NHL '99. In 1996, Reaugh joined Stars' play-by-play announcer Dave Strader to form the highly popular "Strader and Razor" duo. The two have created a cult-like following in the area, so much so that, even though the media market and fan base could easily support separate radio and television broadcast teams, the Stars have elected to continue simulcasting the duo (the Stars even added in-arena radio of the duo). Starting with the 2011–12 NHL season, Reaugh has begun to broadcast for Western Conference games on Hockey Night in Canada in addition to his role as the Dallas Stars colour commentator. As the Stars' color commentator he is well known for his incredibly deep vocabulary of descriptive words that he uses with almost comedic timing. His most frequent is "larceny", used when the Stars goalie makes a spectacular save. He has used the "Kick save and a Beauty" that Marv Albert coined, but his style of delivery nearly combines kick and save in a quick delivery with the rest of the quote at a more pronounced tempo. He also credits goalies that catch with their right hand as "silly-siders." In August 2012, Ralph and Razor were ranked the #1 broadcasting duo in the NHL by hockeybuzz.com. Additionally, he frequently provides witty phrases and thoughts that he calls "mind vitamins" during broadcasts and on his blog at the official Dallas Stars website. A popular example of one such "mind vitamin" is "The early bird may get the worm but it's the second mouse that gets the cheese." Personal life Daryl spent a number of years growing up in Prince George, B.C. Daryl Reaugh is also the brother-in-law of former NHL player Brendan Morrison (their wives are sisters). When Morrison was claimed off waivers by the Stars during the 2008–09 NHL season, he resided at Reaugh's home until the end of the season. Daryl has two beautiful daughters.